


you are never coming home (never coming home)

by oblivixsity



Series: the ghost of you [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Dream Smp, Gen, Ghostbur, Mentions of Philza Minecraft - Freeform, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, set during the exile arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivixsity/pseuds/oblivixsity
Summary: “hey tech, do you know if tommy’s going to be around today?”the words sent ice creeping up techno’s spine. no one had called him that in years.
Series: the ghost of you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147604
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	you are never coming home (never coming home)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! here’s a little drabble thing that is sort of a shoot-off of my other ghostbur fic, but from techno’s perspective instead of tommy’s. i would recommend reading it first but both can be read as stand-alones.
> 
> title is from [the ghost of you](https://youtu.be/uCUpvTMis-Y) by mcr, like the previous installment. the series this is under is titled after the song as well!!
> 
> this kinda came pouring out of me in one sitting, so i apologize for any time line/lore/general grammar inconsistencies or errors. hope you enjoy my rambles :]

Techno stayed away from Ghostbur. He didn’t _actively avoid_ him necessarily, but he didn’t go out of his way to talk to him.

It was hard, seeing what his headstrong brother had been reduced to. The thought that he had encouraged the thing that made him like this this cut even deeper. 

And Techno knew it wasn’t his fault, but now that he was living with Tommy again, seeing right in front of him how Wilbur had left their little brother-

He couldn’t help but feel like a little bit of a failure. 

(But his point has still been justified- they _had_ taken down a monarchy only to instil one of their own.)

And Tommy, wow. He had grown up so much since Pogtopia. He was quieter now. 

Not in an obvious way. Outwardly he was still obnoxious and loud and overbearing, but Techno had grown up with the kid. It wasn’t childish swagger, not anymore. It was more of a farce, a coping mechanism.

And gods it made Techno’s gut drop. What had happened to their family?

( _War, war had happened. It changed people, he would know that best._ )

Ghostbur liked to visit sometimes. He was never very helpful, and he mainly showed up to fuck around with Tommy.

But some days, while Techno was grinding for XP or farming or mining, he would appear and sit just out of eyesight, following Techno like a shadow. Quiet, curious.

They didn’t talk those days. Techno worked, and Ghostbur watched. It was a silent agreement they shared, and Techno had come to almost (possibly) enjoy the spirit’s company.

Ghostbur wasn’t Wilbur - Techno had finally gotten to the point where he could see that. They were separate.

But sometimes Ghostbur would _say_ things that made Techno think entirely otherwise. Sometimes he said things that reopened that aching wound in his gut, that sent guilt washing over him in rolling waves.

“Hey Tech, do you know if Tommy’s going to be around today?”

The words sent ice creeping up Techno’s spine. No one had called him that in years.

It was so- it was so _casual_ , like a reflex he hadn’t lent a thought to, and it felt so _Wilbur_ it physically fucking hurt. 

It made him feel like a fucking kid again, sparring with Wilbur in the clearing behind Phil’s old cabin. 

But even then, it wasn’t- it wasn’t _right._ Behind the familiarity wasn’t Wilbur's warm laugh, but Ghostbur’s shaky pitch. It wasn’t Wilbur, it wasn’t. It was just an old, reverberating echo.

“Leave,” he had told him. Ghostbur was confused, and rightfully so, but Technoblade hadn’t elaborated. He couldn’t bring himself to.

The apparition didn’t come back to watch Techno work after that. It was for the best, Techno knew, but, sometimes when he was working late into the night, head foggy with exhaustion, he would turn, expecting to see the misty figure out of the corner of his eye. It felt kind of empty without him.

Ghostbur still visited Tommy after that. Techno thought, at least. Tommy mentioned him sometimes, but he was never around while Techno was.

As a matter of fact, the next time they saw each other was in L’manberg, on the Day of Reckoning. On the day Techno took down the one last thing his brother had left in the world.

And gods, it felt good. 

No matter how much Techno missed his brother, Wilbur hadn’t been a good person. He had instilled corruption into his own government, he had driven himself mad in search of power. 

And he had hurt Tommy. Tommy who had betrayed Techno, Tommy who had always favored Wilbur (and _still did_ even after everything), Tommy who, at the end of the day, was still Techno’s little brother.

L’manberg was losing its last life today. Wilbur would no longer have power over any of them.

Ghostbur had been standing in the wreckage of Phil’s house. 

In all the chaos Techno had only caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye. The man had been standing there, staring off at the explosions outside with an empty gaze. He had looked lost. Like a child. 

A conversation he had had with Tommy only days before came back to him.

The moment stuck with him, as he watched his brother’s country crumble to the ground. 

The familiar strum of an acoustic guitar rang his ears as he watched it burn. 

Wilbur was gone. 

And he was never coming back. 

L’manberg had collapsed in a roaring ball of heat and flame that had taken with it everything around it. In that moment Technoblade swore that he would spend the rest of his life ensuring that no one would make this mistake again. That history wouldn’t repeat itself. 

Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> and that’s a wrap! sorry it’s a little short
> 
> i do want to write about tommy’s view on wilbur’s revival once it like,,, actually happens so if there’s another installment to this series it’ll be that!! however i am an incredibly sporadic writer and have no idea if it’ll ever happen, so the series will be marked as finished for now :] 
> 
> it was really interesting writing from both techno and tommy’s perspectives, as they have a lot of conflicting views especially of each other. hope i was able to do them both justice to some degree!! feel free to leave any questions or suggestions or whatever in the comments!


End file.
